Acid Juritz
Appearance Acid is a light grey-furred Japanese, or Honshū wolf, with cerulean-coloured eyes and more tan skin, as seen on the inside of his ears. He has a crooked left ear, as well as missing arm fur and back teeth as well. His white gloves are unusually charred and tattered, with holes in the tips from constant use of his claws. He wears brown leather shoes on his feet, also significantly tattered. Along his arms are deep red scars made by his and sometimes others' claws, and they themselves are tipped with a purple varnish-like drug found on Mobius, known as Vysitane. He has a permanently weathered look about him, with bloodshot eyes, as a result of this constant drug abuse. Personality The wolf is generally irritable, often making inappropriate remarks which land him in trouble. He also speaks his mind, no matter what he may be thinking and this also makes situations worse. Acid doesn't like being proved wrong, and often lets his sometimes perverted, drug-addled mind loose. However, he is surprisingly protective of his former mates, such as Diane, as they are, or were, the only people who he could share an emotional attachment with. Abilities Strengths/Weaknesses Likes/Dislikes Appearances So far, Acid has only been used in OC AreaCategory:Characters, where he ventured out to find the factory after hearing word that the workers did next to no hard work, they were paid much higher than the average wage, and they were actually ''encouraged ''to torture, maim and psychologically scar the prisoners in the Factory. Upon arriving, he was given the job of ab assistant medic as he claimed that he could work wonders with bandages. The wolf narrowly escaped having to do an acceptance test, an extreme rarity for potential Factory workers, and quickly became bored with waiting for orders and so began to torture an innocent Mobian cat, Dirige, in a cell by injecting him with Vysitane and being highly entertained by the results. He soon meets the sultry demon working at the Factory, Diana, and although she was supposed to be helping him get to the laboratories so that he could start his medicinal work, she wound him up instead. This lead to him getting so angry, that, in an event combined with the fact that he had been running non-stop and his poor health already, it gave him a heart attack. He was soon picked up by Eclipse and is now acting as her test subject. She injected nanites into his body that allow his wounds to heal much faster, make him stronger and improve his stamina. Acid, still slightly dazed, let an insulting phrase slip towards her which resulted in him being ordered to live with Diane. However, it will be hard for him to even get there in the first place, considering that his legs are still dead... He eventually reached the house and, under orders from Eclaire, must help protect her should any Factory workers attack the house. His newfound powers gave him the ability to change his clothes and grant himself items based on his mood or current situation.Category:Villains